True
by Tachibana Natsu
Summary: When she smiled, it brought happiness to Grey's heart, hearing her laughter was a melody to his ears, and having her as his, after so long of a wait, was the greatest thing he could ever ask for... (Fem!NatsuxGrey) (Picture doesn't belong to me)


**Title: True**

**Description: The truth was, Grey Fullbuster was in love with his rival and best friend, Natsu Dragneel. The scary part was, he didn't know when exactly he fell in love with the pink-haired girl, he just guessed it was the first time they had fought, or was it the first time they had taken a mission together? He didn't know, all he did know was that he had very much indeed fallen in love with Natsu, and he'd fallen hard.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Greyxfem!Natsu**

**Other: Based on the song True by Ryan Cabrera**

* * *

_/I won't talk/  
/I won't breathe/  
/I won't move till you finally see/  
/that you belong with me/_

Grey Fullbuster sighed as he rested his chin on his palm; elbow on the table, his dark blue eyes studied the pink-haired female dragon slayer out of the corner of his eye. She was dense, infuriating, stubborn, hot-headed, and above all, perfect in her own special little way.

_/you might think/  
/I don't look/  
/but deep inside in the corner of my mind/  
/I'm attached to you/_

The truth was, Grey Fullbuster was in love with his rival and best friend, Natsu Dragneel. The scary part was, he didn't know when exactly he fell in love with the pink-haired girl, he just guessed it was the first time they had fought, or was it the first time they had taken a mission together? He didn't know, all he did know was that he had very much indeed fallen in love with Natsu, and he'd fallen hard.

_/I'm weak/  
/it's true/  
/cause I'm afraid to know the answer/  
/do you want me too? /  
/cause my heart keeps falling faster/_

Grey was at a loss, and it was slowly driving him insane. For the first time ever, Grey Fullbuster didn't know what to do. Grey wanted Natsu, and he couldn't do anything about it, because honestly, he was scared; scared that she wouldn't feel the same way about him, that she wouldn't return the feeling.

_/I've waited all my life to cross this line/  
/to the only thing thats true/  
/so I will not hide/  
/it's time to try anything to be with you/  
/all my life I've waited/  
/this is true/_

The raven-haired ice mage had harbored feelings towards his rival for awhile now. What may have started out as a simple childhood crush had grown into something much, much more. At first, instead of trying to figure out how, Grey had simply ignored it, pushing it to the back of his mind and tried to move on, but his feelings towards the fire mage and grown and didn't seem to want to leave him alone.

_/you don't know/  
/what you do/  
/every time you walk into the room/  
/I'm afraid to move/_

He had liked people before, but never, ever loved someone. With Natsu, he had automatically fallen head over heels in love with her. It was his first experience with it. At first, Grey had thought that his urge to protect her was simply because she was a girl, but as he grew older he understood, and it had scared him. The ice mage shook himself out of his thoughts as he watched Mira nudge Natsu and whisper something to the pink-haired girl. With growing dread, Grey found out what the S-class mage had said to Natsu when the fire user turned and looked at him.

_/I'm weak/  
/it's true/  
/I'm just scared to know the ending/  
/do you see me too? /  
/do you even know you meant me/_

Grey watched as Natsu stood and walked over to him.

"Grey, we need to talk." Grey, not Brain freeze, Snow cone, or any of the other things she usually called him. Grey blinked. _Act normal _he told himself, and he did just that.

"What do you need Flame Brain?" Natsu scowled,

"None of that. Not right now." The dragon slayer growled.

_/I've waited all my life to cross this line/  
/to the only thing that's true/  
/so I will not hide/  
/it's time to try anything to be with you/  
/all my life I've waited/  
/this is true/_

That's how the two Fairy Tail mages found themselves outside the guild, in the forest that surrounded it. Natsu crossed her arms over her chest as Grey stood stoically, leaning against a tree.

"I want to know why you keep watching me."

_Shit _"What do you mean by that?" Natsu's dark eyes narrowed,

"You may not know it, but I've seen you watching me."

_/I know when I go/  
/I'll be on my way to you/  
/the way that's true/_

Grey stared at her and she stared back. His eyes traveled to her full lips, then back up to her eyes. Shit, he just wanted to kiss her so badly!

_/I've waited all my life to cross this line/  
/to the only thing that's true/  
/so I will not hide/  
/its time to try anything to be with you/_

Abandoning the voice in the back of his head that told him that what he was about to do was wrong. Grey moved forward, grabbing Natsu's shoulder and crashing their lips together. He felt Natsu stiffen, before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands, that were once on her shoulders, moved, one moving to her lower back and pulling her closer to him, the other stroking through her rosy pink locks of hair. The kiss soon turned less hungry and more passionate. He had wanted to do this for so long now, only the fear of being rejected stopping him. And now here he was, kissing the girl he had wanted since he was eight.

_/all my life I've waited/  
/this is true/_

When she smiled, it brought happiness to Grey's heart, hearing her laughter was a melody to his ears, and having her as his, after so long of a wait, was the greatest thing he could ever ask for.

* * *

**Ya, the plunnies attacked me again, so, ya... Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
